Forsakened Series xx Bloodshed xx
by Forsakened
Summary: Two different people, two different lives, one love. Can one love their enemy and give up everything to be with them? Or can one kill the other no matter their bond?
1. Chapter One

A few minor notes: Although some people may think this isn't really a fanfic since it doesn't fit under anything- I used various characters from different comics so technically I am still considered a fanfic makerer..*don't ask* stop staring at me . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One  
  
Who am I? Where do I come from? What's my story? Simple questions but none that can be fully answered unless experienced by the questioner. Let me take you back a few years.  
  
It all started at a simple public library. I wasn't big on books, nor was I a person whom enjoys studying- I had to escape my house for a while. Much like a church, the library was my sanctuary. Walking down the many aisles, I glance at a guy around my own age. As I stare at him my first thought was that I was strictly not interested. But a sudden impulse at the back of my mind wouldn't allow me to look elsewhere. Feeling that someone was watching him, he glances up. Dumb-like, I stared at him what seemed like forever, and he simply stared back questioningly. Now embarrassed, I quickly turn around and begin to walk, pretending nothing happened. I feel his eyes watching me, and at the corner of my eye I see him slam the book he was reading and begins to follow me. I turn many corners, trying to lose him- all the while thinking to myself why exactly I drew attention to myself. As I turn a sharp corner I slam right into someone's chest. "Sorry.excuse me.move." I glance up then close my eyes. This isn't happening. I take in a deep breathe then look up at him- the same guy I've been avoiding. He peers down at me through his deep brown eyes, a sort of mocking smile upon his face which I decided I hated. "Hello," he says with a slight deep voice, he obviously didn't quite finish going through puberty. "H-hi." I stumble over my words. "You speak as if unsure if your words are appropriate or not." He says. I stared at him hard as if saying 'what the hell did you just say to me?' "Yea.nice to meet you too- I'm Collette." I say to him, trying not to yell at him for first stalking me then saying such nonsense. After a while we were lost into a deep conversation. My mind wasn't thinking and my heart was in control- I didn't like it. I was experiencing 'emotions' - something that wasn't ever a friend of mine. I begin to snap to reality and realized what the topic turned to be; love. "Never experienced true love and I don't expect it to happen either." I say firmly. Staring at him I could tell that this wasn't the best thing to say. "Why so negative? Surely you'll find love sooner or later?" He said, as if he was nervous. Scornfully, I replied, "I have low expectations because I won't be disappointed when I die alone." He frowned as I spoke then his attention was drawn elsewhere. He then looks at his watch, "I'm sorry, I have to go." Before I could respond he was already gone, then I cursed at myself. Being the idiot I was, I didn't catch his name. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ From now on I shall be referred to as Phat *represent*  
  
Phat: bwahahahaha left you with a cliff-hanger! I know it sounds weird and kinda cheesy at the moment but the story will EVENTUALLY get better. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Staring up at an abandoned castle, Sloane stands on the other side of the bridge. Kneeling on one knee, he then exams the floor then grabs a handful of rock, then slowly rises and throws a rock onto the bridge. As the rock enters the bridge- it is shot by a laser from a gargoyles eye, causing the rock to explode. Laughing lightly, he closes his eyes. What business do I have here? He asks then opens his eyes. Before him an elfin looking man with golden eyes and ivory skin that looks a bit over his age but fresh replies, "A vampiress. This forsakened place is flooded with demons. She scheduled you in for a reading. Listen to what she has to say but do not consider her a good citizen for doing so." Sloane slowly rises to his feet, "of course," he says while grabbing a handful of rock. "I have never, and will never, have any type of friendship or alliance with those who take side with the devil, especially demons and vampires." Saying this, he walks through the bridge, tossing rocks up to distract the lasers sensitivity to motion. "See you in a while Seite." Sloane says then shoots the lock on the door with his pistol and slips into the castle. "Goodbye friend, I'll be watching you." Seite disappears into the darkness.  
  
Slipping through many halls, Sloane pulls out his cross made from silver, with a pentacle in the center along with the words 'God Save Us' engraved beneath it. He stops in place then studies his surroundings. He yanks the cross from his neck and sends it flying to the wall. A scream is heard as the body of a demon appears, collapsing to the ground, the cross cut deep into its skull. Sloane walks over to the body and kneels down. Examining the red skin, black eyes, 12 fangs, and black-hacked wings, he determined that it was a minor demon, a Derun. He pulls out the cross from its skull, as the body turns into dust. Standing up slowly, he steps over the body and continues down a tunnel.  
  
"Hello Sloane, so nice to see you." a soft voice breaks into the silence as he enters the room. Gazing around, the walls had purple silk draping over them, and around a table on top of a pillar in the center of the room. "Sit down if you will," the figure lying across a couch on one side of the table beckons. He climbs up the steps and stands on the opposite side of the table. The girl laughs lightly, her silky hair flows over her shoulders, her deceiving red eyes fixed on his, her lips curved into a flirtatious smile, along with two fangs sticking out. "I was told you wanted to see me." Sloane says dryly to Ethereal. She leans forward resting her chin on her hand. She snaps her fingers and the room grows dark, a dim light coming from the table faintly glows. She waves her free hand over the table. "Being a demon-hunter, you have grown calloused and lonesome." She starts out, staring down at the table. "Although serving your Almighty God, you sacrificed your life; devoting it strictly to slaying. Your future shows love and downfall. Heave my words: With your job on earth you are meant to live a life in a living hell and experience heartache in order to achieve eternal life of peace in heaven. If you are to fall in love anyways and ignore my warnings, shocking news will come from your first and last lover that will break you." The light comes back on and she laughs harshly. "Poor, foolish human! You choose to let your life go to waste! - the very life you claim God has given to you! Knowing you wouldn't dare take advice from the enemy, nor do you choose to believe what I say, I would give anything to be there when you reach your downfall." She says wickedly, all the while Sloane stared at him through cold eyes. "Too bad you won't be able to live to see that day come!" He dives toward her pulling out his silver dagger and plunges into her chest. "Just the luck, you didn't see that in your readings did you? May God have mercy on your soul?"  
  
Ethereal thrashes out at him, slashing his arm with her poisonous nails, then falls back. Her demons feel her aura die down, and they jump out at Sloane. Falling backwards he falls onto the silk, then scatters to his feet and runs.  
  
"A little help anytime would be deeply appreciated Seite!" he cries out then falls through a trap door. Sliding down, he hits the sides of the walls hard, scraping his back as he continues to stumble down the slide. Before him he could see sharp stakes and outlines of bodies on them like meat on a toothpick. He feels his feet lose support then without hesitation reaches out and grabs a hold of the edge, hanging helplessly on the ledge. Seite appears above him yawning, "Did you have to need help now? I was almost on the verge of sleepi-"  
  
"SEITE!" Sloane interrupts, gradually losing grip. "No, no, no! I'm not finished! Now, as I was starting to see food being placed on the table- I hear your voice and the food vanishes into thin air! Do you know how much torture it is to-" Sloane yelps out and begins to fall- Seite grabs onto him and they both appear outside. Panting, Sloane scolds at him, "I SAW MY LIFE FLASH BEFORE MY EYES!" he croaks at him.  
  
"That must have been boring to watch." Seite replies. Sloane glares at him, "Of ALL guardians, they assigned YOU to me!" Stretching, Seite replies, "I know, how honored you must be to have the opportunity to have me as your guardian!" Seite smiles widely, now admiring himself, while Sloane rolls his eyes and begins to walk. He thinks about what Ethereal had said, then his thoughts turn to the girl at the library, Collette. He smiles to himself, his heart beating faster just by the simple thought of her. He admires the way she contradictions him and manages to focus negatively and isn't afraid of saying her opinion. The thought of her saved him for the three hours of having to listen to Seite go on about how beautiful he is. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
I wasn't able to sleep that night - half of me was weary and wanted to sleep, another part thought about the guy at the library.  
Sitting up I yelled out loud at myself. It didn't matter if I screamed in the house at night since everyone was always partying- especially on Friday nights.  
"Get a grip! You don't know him! Infact, you even said you hated him!!" then something in the back of my mind soothed me, replying. "Nonsense, mystery-man was the best thing that ever happened to you. Here's an idea- tomorrow why not hit the comic store?" Ah, yes, the comic store.then slowly I fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Collette woke up and looked at the clock. 9:45. She looked out the window on her left to find that both cars were still gone. Mom and dad are most likely in separate bars passed out. She rolls out of bed and slips into a random shirt and jumps into baggy pants. Climbing up onto her couch she pulls out a vase from on top of the wall unit and dumps out twenty-dollars. She quickly brushes her teeth and flips her hair a couple of times then sets off to go to the comic store.  
Turning a corner she stupidly trips over a cat and stumbles backwards. Losing her balance, Collette falls on someone. She slides off of them then stands up, "Im sorry I didn't mean to.wait a minute."  
Sloane gazes up at her, then slowly begins to smile. His smile quickly fades away when she suddenly kicks him in the stomach hard. "OWE!!" he rolls away coughing, "I wasn't expecting you to be so happy to see me too." He says clutching his stomach.  
"Who the hell are you?? ARE YOU STALKING ME? If you are then . then ." She backs up and then turns around and takes several breathes. Sloane stands up staring at her, then he slowly places his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry," he begins then she turns around, "Okay look- I'm a little paranoid so I get nervous when I talk to people- I don't know I just never got along with them; that's why I have a dog ." She says then looks up at him innocently. They both laugh, and soon they hung out for a few hours at the comic store. As Collette spoke to him, she begins to feel something, like something was wrong. iname- GET HIS NAME./i "Umm . I never caught your name," she said turning red. How embarrassing to be talking to someone and not know their name, she thought to herself. He simply smiles, "Sloane," he said then looked down at his watch. "I have to go in a while- it's getting pretty late; would you like me to walk you home?" Collette's heart skips a beat but she feels a horrible gut feeling as well, "Look, I . I never had a friend before. So if I act weird or anything or- erh-" She stops then buries her face in her sleeve. Sloane stares at her, making out a few curse words and her saying to herself, "stupid stupid stupid ." he smiles a bit, amused by her child-like actions. "Actually, that's a bit of a relief to know. I never had a friend either." There was a long pause, then Collette turns around and fixes her jacket. "My house is this way." As they walk, words pounded inside Sloane's mind .  
  
"If you fall in love, shocking news will break you"  
  
A sting pierces his heart, then he comes back to reality, realizing they had stopped. "Thanks for walking with me." Collette says then climbs through her window. "Question," he says in a loud whisper, "Why not use the front door??" She turns to close the window, then whispers back, "Parents. Drunk. Might be passed out in the hall." She smiles weakly then shuts the window, Sloane then turns to leave.  
  
Collette closes the blinds then smiling to herself, she flips o her lights then her eyes widen. Sitting on her bed was a man with a cloak on, and laying on the ground was her father, dead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phat: AHA! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Actually, I was going to add the other chapters I wrote but it's midnight so I'm worn out. Isn't it amazing that I came up with over three chapters and one plot all in a day? O__o; oh yes so talented..TO BE CONTINUED!! *muahahahahahhahahaha!* 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The man appears behind her- as if magically- grabbing Collette's arm. Her first impulse was to scream her head off and kick him in the balls, but a voice in her head convinced her to stay calm. "I am a messenger," the man's voice began; it seemed as if he had three voices at once. Staring at his hand he had long black nails and rough hands. "You are a demon."  
  
How do you respond to that? Are you to be shocked? Scared? Think the man is  
psycho? Amazingly, I felt none of these, for it was an answer. Not an answer I expected or perhaps wanted, but it was an explanation. A reason  
why I wanted to thank him for killing my father. A reason for why  
everything went wrong in my life. A reason why I never got along with  
anyone. It was more of a relief to hear such news.  
  
Turning around to face the man, Collette shoves him away. "Okay, I'm a demon- whoopty-doo! Now get the hell out of here and take that shit with you!" she yells at him, referring to her father's corpse. "There is more to know," the man says quietly, "You are not just any demon, you are an Osteg, the strongest of the demon blood-line. On top of that you are to be the queen of us all."  
Collette stares at him hard, "Yea? How come none of you guys ever helped me whenever kids beat me up huh? If I'm to be your 'queen' don't you think you should be protecting me?" The figure laughs harshly at her remark.  
"Our system doesn't work like the humans. The king and queen do not need protection. The 'bullies' were practice- a few years later you gained enough power to strike them back did you not? Demons do look after each other mind you, but if a human were able to kill them then so be it. Why? Because only the strong survive! We are stronger then humans because we are all about power. According to humans, power is now the wealthiest. Money isn't going to help them whenever they are attacked."  
"They can buy guns!" Collette protests. "True, true, but you see- being as strong as we are; bullets cannot kill. Only demon-hunters, or slayers, are able to. Only so many are created- possible only hundreds. So you see, the real threat is their power, not their weapons."  
"Since humans' power consist of green paper with men on them- all we have to do is set it on fire and we are automatically in charge." After a long silence, he continues, "I will be watching after you, I won't let you die- but if you are to encounter anything that is certain to make you die- you will only be on the verge of death. Let the humans work their surgeries on you- once you learn how to heal yourself you won't need humans as a crutch anymore. See you when the time comes." As he disappears, the body and blood of her father vanish as well. She shakes her head then runs to her bathroom digging through the medicine cabinet. She then pops four pills in her mouth then stares at herself in the mirror- a few seconds later she blacks out.  
  
Sloane sighs after walking a few blocks then sits down on a bench to rest. He closes his eyes reviewing the day, smiling while thinking of Collette's emerald eyes burning into his, leaving a mark in his heart- a scar that heals instantly whenever near her.  
"About time lover-boy," Seite's voice cuts in. "Who is that chick anyways?? I'm surprised anyone would even hang out with you- look at you! You look like a monster! (sorry Lilo and Stitch creators; had to use it) anyways- there is a new list- we need only a few more names that need to be verified then we should be able to start killing off demons in about two weeks." Seite looks at his slayer then snaps his fingers infront of is face, "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" He pouts feeling ignored, then disappears. "I will tell you when the last few names show up," his voice rings in Sloane's head. Sloane stands up and walks to his house, takes a refreshing shower, then in the first time in his life gets a decent nights sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phat: Alright I noticed that I came up with demon-blood types through out the story; so I only thought it to be fair that I give definitions for them .o;  
  
Demon-hunters - they either are born with the blood of demon-hunters or given the ability by God to make a distinction between demons and humans.  
  
Different types of demons: Derun Demons - Derun comes from the German word Anderung meaning change. The Derun demons convert humans etc. into demons. They look like humans, but when killed only a demon-hunter is able to see its true form.(Minor)  
  
Kervinm Demons - These demons kill humans- that is about all they do really, they usually have no reason as to why- they just do it for the fun of it. (Assistant)  
  
Osteg Demons - They turn a person insane or mentally ill... I really have no specific definition for the Osteg, they are just top of the line- they can convert humans, look human, and definitely kill- but they prefer to watch people suffer *much like myself* (Top)  
  
All demons can turn invisible and change forms.  
  
Well, that's the end for this chapter- see you when chapter five comes out! 


End file.
